


Ham be Ham

by RoseLittleWood



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Smut, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseLittleWood/pseuds/RoseLittleWood
Summary: Sex?





	Ham be Ham

Alexander is pinned to the floor. Lafayette spreads his legs and whispers into Alex's ear. "Get ready, mon amour." Alexander is raked with a shudder of delight. Lafayette grabs the baguette and slaps Ham with it. Alexander gasps. Laf sits on Alex's lap and stares at him while eating bread.

 

 

I have no life. Kill me now. I am bored.

 

 

I am Bea, I drink tea, won't you come play with me? Twinkle twinkle little star, I am bored. Fuck me slowly with a chainsaw. I am a pineapple. Hercules throws Alex onto the bed, stripping slowly. He smirks. "You've been a bad boy." Alexander grins. "Cake is worshipped." Please kill me. Alexander slams down wildly onto Washington's cock, squealing in pleasure whenever George bucked up to tease his prostate.

 

Unicorns poop rainbow cupcakes.

 

The rain in Spain...

 

John rams into the willing body of Alex. He pumps at his leaking cock, full force as to punish him. Alex had been naughty.

 

 

Somewhere, over the rainbow. Way up high. High sky fly by bye guy rye my thai why lie lye stye.

 

Alexander took a potato chip, and ate it!

 

Washington was a well respected man. He had soldiers that would risk their lived for him. He had an Alexander who ate acorns.

 

Alexander smacked his sack, destroying the mango.

 

 

I am at school.

I want to die.

Free me from this agony.

 

 

Shiny honey.

 

There once was a rainbow.

 

 

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello. 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello. 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello. 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello. 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello. 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello. 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello. 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

Hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello hello.

 

I need help. Will work for Japanese candy and food.

 

I love you all and I apologize for this bullshit. 

**Author's Note:**

> I am evil


End file.
